


What Burns

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: The first test run of the Oseram cannon was not without a few injuries, and on the enemy, that's a fine look, but Petra didn't mean for Aloy to catch any. It's minor, luckily, but it still requires a bit of attention.





	What Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



The last bandit falls and Aloy sets the cannon as carefully as she can with numb arms and an aching back. "That was very impressive," Petra says. Aloy's not sure if she means her or the cannon, but she'll take it as a compliment either way.

"This thing is… just wow, Petra."

"I think there's always room for improvement, but… oh, Aloy, let me see that." Petra's motioning to her arm.

Aloy looks down and instantly feels the stinging, like the sight of the burns chased the numbness away. She bites back a hiss of pain as Petra prods as gently as she can. The skin feels stretched tight over the bone and any movement stings like nothing else.

"Not to worry," Petra says, voice as soothing as her other hand on Aloy's shoulder. "Oseram are great with burns. It won't even leave a mark."

True to her word, her salve takes the sting out, though the underlying throbbing goes on. It smells like grease, like it shouldn't be medicinal, and Aloy says as much.

"Shouldn't prejudge," Petra says, with a playful jab at Aloy's uninjured arm. "Just because something's not the way you expected it to be, or the way you were taught it ought to be, doesn't mean it won't do you some good."

"Okay, Petra," Aloy says, wondering if there's supposed to be a second layer of meaning there.

"And it's the same with medicines as it is with machines, or metalwork, or even people, you know."

" _Okay_ Petra." She wonders if she's blushing or if she's just feeling warm, nerves wearing off after the fight, or a side effect of the burn on her arm.

"It's getting dark," Petra says, finally moving away with another smile and a glint in her eye that wasn't the same as before. "Are you moving on, or would you accept a place to sleep tonight?"

Aloy accepts gratefully. She's used to camping out in brush and tall grass, or under a cliff's overhang, and she has no issue with it, but once in a while, a bed is a nice indulgence. Her bones still ache after the shakedown she got from the cannon and her burn still smarted. There's a blanket folded at the end of the bed, the edges a little frayed, the threads a little loose, and when she pulls it up close to her face, it smells like Petra.

Looking around, there's nothing to distinguish this room as anything special. There's no artwork, no workbench cluttered with tools -- there doesn't even seem to be a chest for clothing. It probably isn't Petra's room she's given up, more likely just a vacant space for travellers. 

Aloy still feels like something's rolling in her stomach when she thinks about Petra lending her something so personal. She takes another deep breath through her nose, enjoying the sensation of giddiness and the warmth seeping into her bones.  
The noise of the nearby forge make a backdrop quite unlike the wind and water Aloy is used to, but she sleeps soundly for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Petra's in the same place when Aloy emerges from her room the next morning. Up above the stronghold on the flat roof of the building, they can see for miles. It's great for defense purposes and for a sunrise to marvel at.

"Not a bad heap, this," Petra says. She sets down the scrap metal she'd been examining and crosses her arms.

Aloy stands close by. "No, it's not," she agrees. The skin across her burn looks less angry and red than it did the night before, but it still throbs when she tries to match Petra's stance.

Petra hears her sharp intake of breath and hands her the burn ointment off the workbench with a little smile. When Aloy fumbles with the lid, still holding her arm against her body, Petra takes it back, and smoothes the balm over Aloy's skin herself.

"Sorry, sorry," she says, when Aloy shudders, then stills with her bottom lip caught in her teeth. The warmth from Petra's hands feels like it's burning Aloy's skin more than the cannon ever could, but it's funneling all sensation away from her injuries. In the low light, she watches Petra's hands work. Her warm fingers chase the tension from Aloy's joints and Aloy can't help but smile. When Petra's hands stop moving, just resting on Aloy's forearm, Aloy looks up. They share a look and Aloy's face heats up once again. Petra is the one to look away first, but Aloy catches her sparkly-eyed grin before she does.

They don't speak for a long while, until the sun is properly in the sky.

"I've got to go." Aloy manages not to sigh.

"Plenty more need your help, I imagine."

"Sure," Aloy says with a laugh. "There's always things to do out there." She gestures expansively to the scenery beyond Free Heap's walls.

"Will you be back this way, d'you think?" Petra sounds hopeful, then clears her throat and tries again, with a much more even voice. "Because I'm sure there's more bandits where they came from and maybe they'll need another lesson taught to them."

Aloy's certain this isn't about bandits but she's got too many things to do, too many leads to follow out there, that she doesn't have time to argue about it and pare down to the centre of the actual question. She kisses Petra, tilting her face up with fingertips under her chin, and trying not to fumble when Petra takes a quick, startled breath.

Petra's mouth feels so good against hers, though she has no frame of reference for what this kind of kiss is supposed to be like. Aloy feels Petra smile against her mouth, hands creeping up Aloy's back. It's good, a perfect moment maybe even, but then it's over, they're stepping apart and Petra's adjusting the wrap on her hair. Aloy picks at a piece of dirt under her fingernail, her smile unstoppable.

"I guess that means you'll stop by?" Petra asks.

"I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fandomgiftbox <3


End file.
